


Petra's Lewdness in the Market

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As she hangs out with Dorothea, Petra can't help but notice how the songstress looks in her slightly more risque version of the Garreg Mach outfit. Thankfully she's more than willing to keep an eye out for the Brigid native while she worked to fix her arousal.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Kudos: 10
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Petra's Lewdness in the Market

“Petra? Are you doing okay?”

As Dorothea and Petra walked along the market, the songstress couldn't help but notice that her fellow classmate in the Black Eagles was struggling to keep up with her. The Brigid native seemed flushed in the cheeks, her eyes shifting from side to side as her friend stared back at her.

“I am...feeling fine, yes.” Petra said.

“Really? You don't look so good.” Dorothea walked back to Petra, resting the back of her hand against the purple haired girl's forehead. “Goodness, you're burning up! Do you really feel okay?”

“I have...hormones.” Petra admitted, speaking quietly under the chatter going on around the marketplace. “Let me try again. I am having...hormones.”

“Hormones?” Dorothea asked, cocking her head to the side. “Oh, I see, you're horny.” The songstress didn't seem to mind it, which made Petra feel all the better about her situation. “What could have brought that feeling about, I wonder?”

Petra bit her lower lip, unwilling to confess the issue. Being with Dorothea and the way she dressed, even in the academy uniform, was all she really needed in regards to becoming aroused. “It was something I had seen,” she lied, “and it grabbed my mental attention. Now I cannot go far without the thinking of...er, thinking about it.”

“I see.” Dorothea tapped her chin, remaining surprisingly calm about it. “Well, I can't imagine you would want to walk around the market shuffling your legs together, would you?”

The Brigid native nodded. “Yes, it would be best if I had relief. Er, if I could relieve myself.”

“Well, I'm not sure where you could go to avoid being seen...” Dorothea hummed, looking around the marketplace. She spotted a small lane between buildings, seeing that as the opportunity her friend could use to relieve her arousal. “There's an alleyway right there. Why don't you go work on that over there?”

“Are you certain nobody will come around and see me...jilling?” Petra thought hard about what the proper word would be for masturbation.

“I'll be keeping watch for you, don't worry.” Dorothea said, patting Petra's shoulder for reassurance.

Nodding, Petra made her way in the alleyway, lifting up the tight skirt of her academy outfit. Dorothea stood in front of the alley in the hopes of keeping anyone walking by from seeing her friend fondle herself. That was all the Brigid girl needed, as it gave her a proper glimpse of what she needed to see for assistance, even if the songstress wasn't aware of it.

As she rubbed at her shaven pussy, Petra moaned, covering her mouth with her other hand as she leaned back against the wall. Her eyes looked up at the sky, breathing heavily as she looked over at Dorothea. With her rear in plain view, Petra licked at her lips, thinking hard about how she wanted to put her face between those cheeks. Purring as she rubbed away at her folds, she thought hard about the notes the songstress could sing if she could get her tongue inside that asshole, licking away at the rectal cavity while her face was buried in the crack.

Petra finally slipped her fingers inside her snatch, whimpering as she slid down the wall, her knees giving in slightly. She was thinking now about Dorothea being between her legs, lashing away at the Brigid native's muff while her head was held close to the crotch. She would have loved seeing that girl fondle her genitals with that tongue, but it was too embarrassing to admit she had a crush on her.

The Brigid girl panted louder, her fingers clawing away at the walls of her canal. She found a particularly squishy part to fondle against, massaging it hard enough that her fluids began to drip down her inner thighs. Dorothea took a look back, herself a bit nervous that they could potentially get caught in the act. It wasn't everyday that her friend needed to masturbate, but she herself had been in these situations when it came to finding a potential suitor for herself.

Time continued to pass, with seconds turning into minutes. Petra did her best to think harder about time with Dorothea, even how she would stuff her face into that ample cleavage the songstress had out, amazed the church even let that much hang out to begin with. But it let the Brigid girl think about Dorothea a lot, especially with how huge her orbs must have been when they weren't being restrained by the academy uniform.

"Dorothea…" Petra whimpered, clasping her hand over her mouth. She realized she had let it slip, with the songstress possibly hearing her call put her name. Humiliation washed over her, telling the Brigid girl to finish off.

After rubbing at herself with harder friction, Petra pushed herself hard against the wall, inhaling with a mighty gasp as she hit her peak. She was ready to climax, with Dorothea turning her head back to watch with curiosity.

Dorothea gasped, her own cheeks turning red as she saw the hard stream shooting out of Petra's pussy. The Brigid girl bit down on her knuckle, her body quivering as she held back on a deep exotic growl that would tell anyone what she was up to. The songstress watched on, distracted by the means of ejaculation that Petra took on, amazed at just how much lubrication she had to spend.

When the climax died down, Petra was squatting against the wall, her back having slid so far after release. She fanned herself as she panted through her lips, tongue hanging out as she recovered from such an intense orgasm.

"I have…cum." said Petra as she helped herself off the ground. Dorothea still had her eyes glued to the Brigid girl, still amazed at what she just witnessed. "Thanks to you for keeping an eye out, Dorothea," Petra said, bowing to the songstress, "I have gratitude. Er, you have my gratitude."

Biting on her lower lip, Dorothea tugged on her skirt. "Aaactually, do you suppose you could keep an eye out for me next? It turns out I need to…relieve myself as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you like to keep updated with my stories, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
